


Finn Loooooooves Walk-ins.

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck walks in on Finn. Pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Loooooooves Walk-ins.

Puck just walked into the Hudson house like he normally would. Mrs. Hudson waved at him when she saw him, and just gestured towards the stairs, indicating that Finn was in his room. He nodded at her and made his way to his best friend’s room. Because he was expected, Finn had been the one to ask him over to play COD anyway, Puck just walked into Finn’s room without knocking, which apparently was a bad idea.  
  
Because Finn was laying on his bed. Jerking off.  
  
“Dude, what the hell?” Finn had been so engrossed in his activity that he hadn’t heard the door open, and at Puck’s voice his eyes shot wide open and he just froze, his hand still on his cock as if someone had just pressed pause. “I come over to play COD, and you’re giving yourself a handjob!”  
  
“I-I didn’t know you’d be here that quickly,” mumbled Finn in a weak defense. He was just grateful that he wasn’t like, naked or anything, but really the current state of things were still embarrassing. His cock was just out and hard for his best friend to see. What made it worse was that he hadn’t moved--he just awkwardly made eye contact with Puck kind of hoping that the situation would just disappear.  
  
“Hudson, I have lived five minutes away from you since elementary school. You know  _exactly_  how long it takes for me to get here.” Puck crossed his arms, and just glared at Finn, seemingly unperturbed about just standing there looking at his best friend with his cock out.  
  
Finn didn’t have an intelligent sounding reply to that. Mostly because Puck was staring at him intently, and instead of making his cock soften, he was just getting harder. The mohawked boy seemed to notice that Finn’s problem wasn’t going away anytime soon, and with a sigh he walked forward and stood by Finn’s bed. The Frankenteen was about to get up and apologize, but he couldn’t because for some reason at the moment he made to put himself away, he found Puck’s hand shoving the hand on his cock aside.  
  
“P-Puck, I--”  
  
“Shut up, Hudson. I do not want to play COD with you while you’re sitting there with a hard-on, okay?” Puck had been avoiding Finn’s eyes as he wrapped his hand confidently around his best friend’s cock, but before he continued he met them with an incredibly serious expression and said, “But you mention this to anyone, and you’re dead.”  
  
He only managed to nod a little before letting out a small moan as Puck started moving his hand.  
  
They were best friends. This was normal. This didn’t make them gay or anything like that, no. It’s just one guy helping another out.  
  
At least that’s what Puck tried to console himself with because even as he pumped Finn’s cock, he could feel a similar problem growing in his own pants with every noise that Finn made. He came over to play video games, not to help his best friend get off.  
  
Thankfully, Finn didn’t have too much stamina as it was only a matter of time before he gasped and came all over Puck’s hand. Nonchalant, Puck wiped his hand on Finn’s pants and went to sit over by the TV, silently waiting for the other to join him.  
  
Finn just laid there, breathing heavily for a moment before he shook his head and got up, wiping himself off before tucking in again. As normally as possible, he walked over to where Puck was and just started setting up the game as if what had just happened had, in fact, not happened.  
  
They were just best friends. It was just one guy helping another out. That’s all it was, and ever will be.


End file.
